This invention relates generally to an electronic timepiece which can operate in a plurality of modes, and more particularly to an electronic timepiece wherein the plurality of modes are controlled by operation of an external member. In prior art electronic timepieces, push-buttons have been used for providing various correction and setting inputs. When the time setting of a conventional analog timepiece with mechanical hands is corrected, the hands move with the motion of the external stem so that the user can sense a cooperation between the stem which he rotates and the hands on the face of the dial. As a result, watch owners who are accustomed to correcting the time for an analog watch are unfamiliar and uncomfortable with the push-button mode of correction and adjustment provided in the electronic timepieces. As a result, electronic timepieces have been designed using external stem members which operate similarly to the external stems of conventional mechanical timepieces. More particularly, the stem may be pulled out, pushed in, and rotated in either direction. The external member has been used for many purposes including change in the functional mode which is displayed by the timepiece and for correction of the displayed modes. The multi-function timepieces require that the external member be used to perform many functions by combinations of sequential operations of the member. This avoids the need for a large plurality of external members.
However, the requirement to perform specific sequences of operations of the external member, for example, pulling the member and then rotating the member, leads to difficulties primarily because the user frequently provides erroneous imputs to the circuits by inadvertent operation of the stem member in an improper sequence. For example, when intending to pull out the stem member and then rotate, the user frequently begins rotation simultaneously with the pulling. In such a case, the rotational switch may be actuated before the pull-switch is actuated and the wrong result is achieved whether in setting or adjusting a mode or changing a mode of display.
What is needed is an electronic timepiece operated by an external stem member controlling a plurality of functions, and automatically compensating for inadvertent mis-sequencing of the external member actuations.